


Un Compleanno Indimenticabile

by NidelSnape



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidelSnape/pseuds/NidelSnape
Summary: E' il compleanno di Naruto: ma per lui è il giorno in cui i suoi genitori sono morti... Riuscirà Kakashi ha fargli cambiare idea?Una piccola KakaNaru.....
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	1. Litigio

**POV. NARUTO**  
  
Correvo a perdifiato: devo raggiungere mamma e papà prima che Kyuubi li trafigga con il suo artiglio.  
Corro con tutte le mie forze ma non riesco ad avvicinarmi... "Mamma!! Papà!!" grido con la poca energia che mi è rimasta.  
Intorno a me si fa sempre più buio, fino a circondarmi e...  
  
Mi sveglio sudato, confuso e... solo. Mi cade l'occhio sul calendario: segna il 10 ottobre e sento le lacrime rigarmi il volto.  
Esco di casa controvoglia per recarmi al campo di allenamento.. non ho voglia di vedere nessuno ma è il mio dovere di ninja.  
Appena entrato al campo, vedo Sakura venirmi incontro, chiudo gli occhi... voglio restare da solo, mi sento così stanco.... e un pugno mi colpisce in pieno.  
"Naruto, sei in ritardo, baka! E hai prenotato il campo contemporaneamente ai team 8 e Gai".  
Mi tiro su senza dire una parola e mi vado a sedere sotto un albero e Sakura mi sta ancora sgridando arrabbiata.  
"Dato che ci siamo tutti che ne dite di combattere tra noi?" propone Kiba  
"D'accordo! Si." rispondono tutti, mentre io rimango seduto sotto l'albero a guardare il cielo.  
Vedendomi ancora seduto Kiba e Rock Lee mi chiedono di partecipare ma rifiuto l'offerta ma loro insistono:  
"Naruto sarà divertente!!"  
"Forza Naruto!".  
Ad un certo punto non ce la faccio più e scoppio: "Ho detto NO! Quante volte ve lo devo ripetere?!". Sento le lacrime pungermi gli occhi e scappo via correndo.  
Corro via senza guardarmi attorno ma comunque vedo un'ombra familiare, sembra Kakashi-sensei ma la verità è che _vorrei_ che fosse lui...


	2. Al monte Hokage

**POV. KAKASHI**  
Sono di nuovo in ritardo e sorrido al pensiero che Naruto mi sgriderà nuovamente...già...Naruto....  
E' già da un po' che provo questi sentimenti per lui che vanno oltre il rapporto allievo-sensei, e come posso riverarglieli?  
Sono il suo sensei, al massimo come figura paterna e non nel modo in cui lo vedo io... - sospiro -  
Sono quasi arrivato al campo e vedo il soggetto dei miei pensieri correre via, cerco di richiamare la sua attenzione ma non mi sente - Cosa sarà successo?  
Sarà meglio andare al campo e noto che Yamato non c'è: "Ah già...è a letto con l'influenza..." - ma se non c'è perché qui è così silenzioso?  
"Sakura, cosa è successo? Ho visto Naruto correre via...." cercando di mantenere la calma.  
"Ecco Sensei, l'ho sgridato perché aveva prenotato in contemporanea con gli altri, poi noi...volevamo divertirci un po' e..."  
"Sakura, avevo chiesto io a Naruto di farlo, così avreste potuto allenarvi insieme e provare nuove formazioni...comunque VOI rimanete qui!  
Non combinate altri guai, chiaro?" enfatizzo l'ultima parola "Io vado a cercare Naruto!".  
"Vengo con lei!"  
"NO! Combineresti soltanto altri guai!"  
"Ma..." si zittisce appena sente il mio sguardo su di lei. -Naruto sto arrivando-  
  
Sto setacciando l'intero villaggio per trovarlo: a casa non c'era, nemmeno da Ichiraku. "Dove può essere? Considerando che giorno è oggi...forse sarà al monte Hokage".  
Infatti appena arrivo lo vedo: seduto sulla testa di Yondaime, con la testa fra le braccia, come per isolarsi dal mondo.  
"Naruto." sussurro appena, lo richiamo, con un tono più alto per farmi sentire, mentre mi siedo accanto a lui e lo sento piangere - non riesco a vederlo così -  
ed istintivamente lo abbraccio; lo sento irrigidirsi al mio tocco - forse non si era ancora accorto della mia presenza.  
Alza la testa e appena mi guarda distoglie lo sguardo e mi chiede, asciugandosi le lacrime:  
"Sensei, cosa ci fa qui?"  
"Stavo cercando te...appena ho saputo cosa è successo sono venuto a cercarti!" rispondo arruffandoti i capelli.  
"Davvero?" domandi sorpreso  
"Certo...Naruto, se hai ancora bisogno di piangere...io sono qui!" gli dico, inebriandomi del suo profumo.  
Ti appoggi al mio petto e ricominci a piangere e ti stringo ancora di più a me, cercando di alleviare il tuo dolore.  
Restiamo così per un po' e ti asciughi le lacrime mentre sciolgo il nostro abbraccio e aspetto che tu prenda parola, che non tarda ad arrivare:  
"Gr...grazie sensei." dici imbarazzato e con la voce rotta, dovuta al lungo pianto, allungo la mano per asciugarti una lacrima che ti sta scendendo sulla guancia.  
"Di nulla. Se c'è qualcosa che non va...vieni da me, ok?" in risposta annuisce, ancora imbarazzato e mi viene un'idea:  
"Naruto, vieni con me..." propongo alzandomi e porgendoti la mano per aiutarti ad alzarti e mi chiedi:  
"D'accordo, ma dove?".


	3. Fiori

POV. KAKASHI  
Sei accanto a me, guardi le tue scarpe per evitare le persone e il mio sguardo e mi fermo:  
"Siamo arrivati!" e guardi l'insegna " YAMANAKA FLOWERS".  
"Perché siamo qui?"  
"Per i fiori naturalmente!" e mi guardi sospettoso.  
Entriamo, siamo gli unici clienti:  
"Benvenuti. Cosa posso fare per voi?"  
"Buongiorno. Vorremmo un mazzo di camelie rosse, uno di calendule gialle e... tre rose arancioni." rispondo mentre sento il tuo sguardo su di me.  
Uscendo mi chiedi: "E adesso?"  
"Adesso? Andiamo a ringraziare i tuoi genitori!" rispondo sorridendoti ed accarezzandoti la testa - sei diventato grande...quando è successo?  
Mi ricambi il sorriso e ci dirigiamo al cimitero.  
Prima passiamo da Kushina:  
sistemo le camelie rosse e tu guardi il cielo per non piangere, poi inserisco anche una rosa arancione e ti incuriosisci:  
"Perché ha voluto quei fiori?"  
"Le camelie erano i fiori che preferiva tua madre, rosse come i suoi capelli."  
"Quelli gialli allora sono di papà..e quelli arancioni?" deduci e mi guardi in cerca di una risposta.  
"Per te?!" rispondo semplicemente.  
"?"  
"Simboleggiano te: almeno attraverso i fiori, puoi stare con i tuoi genitori...avrebbero voluto che festeggiassi il compleanno, lo sai?"  
"Se ne è ricordato?"  
"Cosa? Che oggi è il tuo compleanno? Certo, perché ti avrei comprato un regalo altrimenti? A proposito tieni..volevo dartelo dopo l'allenamento però...." dico porgendoti il pacchetto.  
"Gr..grazie, ma non doveva...davvero..." mi ringrazi imbarazzato e prendi il pacchetto, mentre lo apri ti tremano le mani anche se cerchi di non farmelo notare e riconosco la sorpresa nei tuoi occhi quando vedi il contenuto: un ciondolo a forma di foglia, simbolo di Konoha.  
"Aprilo dall'angolo destro..." e fai come ti dico e rimani immobile:  
"Sono mamma e papà, ed Ero-sennin, e i team 7."  
"Ti piace? Così puoi vedere la tua famiglia quando vuoi."  
Mi abbracci e mi ringrazi ancora -Naruto quand'é che mi vedrai seriamente?  
"Di nulla. Forza, andiamo a portare i fiori a Minato-sensei."  
Finisco di sistemare anche i fiori di Yondaime e ci unisco anche una rosa arancione e tu sei ancora lì a guardare i loro volti sorridenti nel ciondolo e decido di chiederti:  
"Vuoi che ti aiuti ad agganciarlo?" rispondi affermativamente, allora lo faccio e vedi l'ultima rosa arancione per terra, da sola... e appena finisco la prendi e l'annusi:  
"Profuma di arance...Cosa ne farà?"  
"Te la regalo...ho sbagliato ad ordinare i fiori..." mento, era un regalo per il tuo compleanno.  
"Naruto, ti va di mangiare del ramen? Offro io."  
"Certo Sensei!" rispondi sorridendo, un sorriso che non vedevo da tanto tempo, di quelli che mi hanno fatto innamorare di te.  
  
Finito di mangiare, andiamo al parco poco distante e troviamo una panchina libera e ci sediamo; dopo un po' cominci a sbadigliare, forse a causa della notte passata insonne, ti addormenti e allora ti carico sulle spalle, ti porto a casa.  
Arriviamo da te e stai ancora dormendo, ti prendo le chiavi ed entro: la casa è disordinata, ma riesco a trovare la tua camera facilmente e ti corico a letto.


	4. Amato

**POV. NARUTO**  
Apro gli occhi, quando mi accorgo che qualcuno mi sta abbracciando, e vedo un giubbotto da jonin: Kakashi.  
Solo al pensiero che sia lui, il cuore comincia a battere all'impazzata e con la mano stringo il ciondolo, cercando di calmarmi ma l'ho svegliato e scioglie l'abbraccio.  
"Ciao." mi saluta sorridendo.  
"B...buongiorno Sensei." - quando ho iniziato a balbettare?  
"Dormito?" mi chiede mentre si siede sul letto.  
Annuisco imbarazzato e domando: "Quanto tempo ho dormito?" - sento le guance infiammarsi.  
"Un paio d'ore sembra.... mi sono addormentato anch'io".  
"Sensei, perché....perché è rimasto?" chiedo sentendo di andare a fuoco.  
"Ti sei addormentato al parco e ti ho portato a casa. Stavo andando via quando hai cominciato a lamentarti per degli incubi...  
"Non riuscivo a farti calmare così.... ho provato ad abbracciarti e ti sei calmato subito e mi sono addormentato anch'io!" racconti massaggiandoti la nuca, come fai sempre, per scusarmi.  
"Ora però che sei sveglio.... è meglio che vada..." ti dirigi verso la porta  
\- Non voglio che tu te ne vada! - Non resisto: ti corro dietro e mi aggrappo al tuo giubbotto e sento che ti irrigidisci.  
"Naruto...."  
"NON SE NE VADA!" grido "Per favore..." ti supplico. "Non voglio restare solo....non oggi...rimanga ancora un po', per favore." dico quasi sottovoce e sento le lacrime scendermi.  
Allora ti giri verso di me e con la mano asciughi le mie lacrime.  
"Naruto...basta piangere..." e mi abbracci, quasi volessi diventare un tutt'uno con me....ma è solo la mia impressione, dopotutto per te sono solo un allievo, vero sensei?  
E le lacrime scendono copiose e non riesco a smettere, con due dita mi prendi il mento e mi baci.... ti stacchi:  
"Hai smesso di piangere..." e mi guardi negli occhi e mi dici: "Non sei solo...potrai sempre contare su di me!" e mi stringi a te ancora una volta.  
Da tanto tempo che avrei voluto farlo, ma ora non resisto più e ti bacio: la mia lingua gioca con la tua, ancora intrappolata nella maschera, ma ci stacchiamo per mancanza d'aria, ma ricominciamo subito e nella foga mi intrappoli tra il muro e il tuo corpo e sento "qualcosa" che preme contro la mia gamba.  
"Se non ne sei sicuro..." mormori "....ti conviene dirmelo perché io non riuscirò a trattenermi....non più" e in risposta ti bacio.  
Sento le tue mani togliermi la felpa poi la maglietta e io faccio la stessa cosa con te...e ti tolgo anche la maschera e mi soffermo a guardare il tuo viso.  
"Naruto?"  
"Sei bellissimo...perché porti una maschera?".  
"Per farmi vedere solo da te..." e ricominci a baciarmi, scendi lungo il collo e gemo.  
-Forse non era il momento adatto per chiederglielo. -   
Mi aggrappo a te per ritornare in camera, dove il letto è testimone del nostro amore.


	5. Non più solo

POV. NARUTO  
Guardo l'orologio sono le 16.00 - E' ancora il mio compleanno... - e tu, stringendomi a te da dietro quasi avessi capito a cosa pensassi, mi domandi: "Naruto, è ancora il tuo compleanno, e il tuo regalo lo hai già scartato...cosa vuoi fare ora?"  
"Hai ragione...li ho già "scartati" tutti quanti." sorrido "Ti amo...Kakashi." dico mettendo la testa contro la tua clavicola.  
"Anch'io ti amo, Naruto" e mi stringi ancora più forte a te.  
"Naruto, veramente ho lasciato un altro piccolo regalo al campo d'allenamento di oggi..., vuoi che andiamo a prenderlo?" e domandi giocherellando con i miei capelli.  
"Ok, andiamo... Per curiosità quanti regali mi hai fatto?"  
"Tutti quelli che meriti..." e mi baci.  
  
Appena arriviamo il fumo di un jutsu appare e quando la mia vista diventa più chiara vedo i miei compagni, i loro sensei e nonna Tsunade che mi fanno gli auguri mentre Kiba, Sakura e Rock Lee si avvicinano scusandosi per questa mattina.  
"Scusa, abbiamo esagerato..."  
"Scusa Naruto, non sapevo che prenotare insieme agli altri te lo avesse chiesto il sensei... scusa ancora."  
"Non preoccuparti Sakura. Me ne ero già dimenticato." sorrido e chiedo al sensei:  
"Kakashi.....sensei, quando hai avuto il tempo per organizzare tutto questo?"  
"Prima ti ho detto che ti sei addormentato e a causa degli incubi sono rimasto con te... ma non ti ho detto che ho mandato un clone ad organizzare la festa." rispondi sorridendo.  
"Grazie.. di cuore...E' il miglior compleanno di sempre...Non lo dimenticherò! Kakashi..."  
"Cosa c'è, Naruto?"  
"Ti amo!" e ti bacio.  
"Ti amo anch'io Naruto". e mi abbracci.  
\- Ora so che non sarò mai più solo...perché ci sarai tu al mio fianco - 


End file.
